


At the Beach (Attack on Titan)

by TheMegaNut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Mild Language, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMegaNut/pseuds/TheMegaNut
Summary: Hange and Levi have a sand fight, much like a snowball fight, but sand, and only because Hange instigated the whole thing, and Levi fights back in retaliation. Mild swearing. Friendship only, but feel free to read more into it, if you want.
Kudos: 3





	At the Beach (Attack on Titan)

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on my Fanfiction.Net account, so don't worry, it's me over there too. ^^

“Get your ass out of the water, let’s go.” Levi calls from the shore, not having any more of Hange’s shenanigans.

“Aww, but Levi-” they start to whine.

“Move it.” He turns around to get back on his horse so that Hange might get the hint. “Or I’m leaving your ass behind.”

Hange, slowly wading through the water to the shoreline, look at all the cool new things to learn about this ‘ocean.’ There are animals they’ve never seen before, plants moving and behaving in ways they didn’t recognize, and new textures yet to be discovered in their full capacity.

Noticing how the wet sand clumps together, a smile grows on their face, and they scoop up some of the wet sand, and form it into a ball.

“Four-Eyes, what’s taking so-” but Levi never finishes.

Because a ball of wet sand lands in his face.

“That’s it.” He rolls up his sleeves, leaving his cloak with his horse, and runs back onto the beach.

Hange cackles and pulls their goggles over their eye and eye socket. Levi starts flinging sand, hoping to get some of the sand to get under their goggles, while Hange paints and splatters wet sand balls all over him. They start moving closer to him, moving more onto the beach, having less wet sand and more dry sand to toss, but not without laughing and having fun all the while. Meanwhile, Levi tries his damned hardest to even remotely cover them with sand, much like they have done with him. But to no avail, he is covered in more sand than they ever would be.

However, both heads of hair have lots of sand burrowed between their roots, so one could call it even between the two.

Hange was having too much fun to notice that Levi had moved closer to the water line, and was greeted promptly with a great, big chunk of wet sand slapped in their face.

“Are we done now?” Levi asks, heaving for breath, as they wipe sand out of their nose and mouth and off their goggles.

“No.” They grin and throw more sand at Levi.

Not taking any more sand attacks, he picks Hange up, catching them by surprise, and immediately drops them into the water again. Now covered in sand and soaked with water to the bone, they finally catch the hint to stop for today.

“Okay, okay, it’s time to go back.” They say, defeated.

Levi rolls his eyes and trudges up to his horse once more. Hange scoops up some sand as they stand once more, and look at it for a few seconds. Engrossed with the idea of what were the tiny grains, they too trudge up the slope to their horse. With one hand full of sand and the other putting back on their socks, boots, and cloak, they eventually mount the horse.

Levi takes off first, with Hange trailing behind him. Checking over his shoulder for a second, he sees Hange taking a bite of the sand, and with a defeated sigh, faces forwards once more, as they ride home.

\--

FIN


End file.
